Awakened Emotions
by SaiyanBrylcreem
Summary: *CH.3 AND EPILOGUE UP* The Epilogue of the story was not intentionally written as a reflection of Tuesdays events, but, for those of you who have lost people because of it, please read. All will be explained. Thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Just to reiterate, this is NOT a yaoi, got that?! That's not the direction I was aiming for!   
There is a little OOC on Vegeta, but everyone else is the same. Gohan makes an appearance in the  
final chapter, for you Son-kun fans out there. This is very angsty and there are elements of   
suicide, so that's why it's a PG-13. Warning: have a Kleenex to hand for the later chapters. R/R  
this chapter, svp!  
  
Ch. 1 - Acceptance  
  
Tell me what it takes to let you go  
Tell me how the pain's supposed to go  
Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night  
Without thinkin' you lost everything that was good in your life to the toss of a dice?  
Tell me what it takes to let you go  
-What It Takes, Aerosmith  
  
Vegeta sat alone, as he had done so often before.  
But this was a different sort of alone, one he was noe accustomed to. One he had not experienced  
since his childhood, and thus had been pushed to the back of his subconcious mind, like a  
disturbing and haunting nightmare. The nightmare had returned, and now, after such a long  
absence, it seemed worse than ever. Of course, he wasn't literally alone. Bulma, Trunks and Bra  
were still around.  
Vegeta had always been a solitary person. He distanced himself from others, neither needing or  
wanting companionship. At least, that what he told himself. The people around him sickened him.  
All filled with delusions of love and compassion for others. There was a point in time, he  
admitted, that he gave in to the emotions that had polluted him from being on Earth. When he  
married Bulma, he was weak. There was love between the two of them, but now it had been  
smothered. Now she was just his mate, chosen because she had more of a backbone than the other  
weak-willed females. She had produced offspring - therefore her purpose had been served.  
Trunks was a pathetic waste of space. He was just as spineless as his 'little brother' Goten.   
At least he wasn't as stupid. Vegeta hated to waste flesh and bones as resiliant as Trunks' -   
A punching bag was as good a use as any, he reasoned. Bra was the only one Vegeta chose to   
accept the fact that he was related to. He wasn't really sure why, but he was too indifferent   
to question it. Perhaps it was because she was a girl, and because of that, some deep recessive   
chivalrous gene decided she was weak and required protection. Indifference kept him from asking,  
though.  
These people meant nothing to the Prince. They cared for him, but he never returned the   
affection. His past had relieved him of all care he could ever have for anyone but himself.   
However, a recent event had proved this otherwise. Deep inside him another feeling lay.   
Dormant for so long, it was hard for Vegeta to first acknowledge its presence, and then to   
deal with it. Eventually, he decided it was grief. His heart became overcome with it once he   
realized its presence, and another feeling was with it, one he was stil unsure of. But his   
brain was suffering from a different emotion: denial. The denial was just as stubborn as the   
other emotions in his heart. His mind just couldn't accept three simple words:   
Kakarrot was dead.  
Even as he thought the words, his heart sank. Kakarrot isn't dead, he thought. He always comes   
back somehow. He's like a weed, you can't get rid of him. Indestructable. Vegeta smirked grimly   
at that. Then he shook his head. Shut up! How can you think such ridiculous lies? he scolded   
himself irritably, allowing his heart to speak for the first time in a long time. Kakarrot is   
dead and gone and he's not coming back, you know that!   
Finally, his mind relented. After months of denial, he acknowledged Kakarrots death.  
Vegeta was sitting on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a bustling city. He glared piercingly   
down at it. A low growl of derision emitted from his throat.  
"Pathetic human species. The greatest warrior in the entire universe sacrifices his life  
for you all, just because you're all too spineless and self-seeking to protect each other, and   
you don't even have the consideration to learn his name, all because of a stupid preoccupation   
with that loser Satan. I know of no greater ignorance." he snarled contemptuously. "Kakarrot   
died for you - what a waste of effort. He's gone because of you, and you'll never know it.   
You'll just go on with your short, worthless lives, as if nothing happened. You fools."   
Why would Kakarrot do such a reckless thing? Dying for people you don't even know - it didn't   
make any sense to Vegeta. He let out a final hmph of contempt, then got up and flew away.  
  
Arriving back at the Capsule Corp., The Prince was confronted by Bulma.  
Since Gokus passing, Bulma had seen a change in Vegeta. He had become even more reclusive and   
quiet than usual. He hardly ever yelled at her or Trunks. He didn't seem angry or upset, he just   
seemed...well, sort of confused, like he couldn't understand why Goku was dead. What's more, he   
seemed to be avoiding the Capsule Corp. - and all civilization - like the plague. Which is why   
she was surprised when he showed up on her doorstep so suddenly.  
The first thing she thought to do was ask him her usual question if he had been away for a while,  
because he wasn't best at getting food for himself without at least one fatality.  
"Vegeta? Do...d'you want something to eat?"  
Then she noticed the look on his face. "Are you alright?" she asked cautiously.  
"Fine." he replied flatly, eyes empty. "I'm going to visit Kakarrot, and I want you to   
come with me."   
Bulma blinked. Vegeta had never wanted to see Goku, and on the day of his funeral he was nowhere  
to be found. Gohan had resented Vegeta ever since.   
She agreed dubiously, and after slipping on a coat, they left in a Capsule car. The journey was   
an uneasily silent on, and Vegetas expression never changed.  
  
The black marble gravestone stood alone on a hill, the highest part of the graveyard - the only   
recognition given to the noble hero. Vegeta and Bulma stood in silence alongside Gokus final   
resting place. A slight breeze ruffled their hair and cast small showers of gentle cherry   
blossom around them. Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that Bulma had tears   
trickling down her cheeks. She was trying to keep quiet, but little sobs keps escaping from her  
lips. The Prince remained as cold and scowling as ever. Seeing the grave gave Vegetas mind   
confirmation of what it had been dreading. He felt a fire of anger blaze inside him. He folded   
his arms and broke the silence.  
"Don't you find it cruel?" he growled. Bulma looked at him and smiled regretfully.  
"That Goku's gone? Of course I do. I've known the big lug since he was a kid."  
"No, not Kakarrots death." Vegeta murmured. His eyes narrowed. "The fact that you can   
weep and I cannot."  
"But...I thought you had wept before..."  
"Yes, but each time the tears were falling for myself. The first time was because I was  
dying, and I never got a chance to be anything but Friezas puppet. The it was because no matter   
how hard I tried, no matter how strong I became, Kakarrot would always end up one step ahead of   
me. Bitter tears of resentment and self-pity are all that have fallen from these eyes.  
"I have always expressed my feelings through rage. But now...the rage isn't there, it   
won't appear. I see others weeping around me, and it hurts. I want to grieve, I want to let out   
my emotions and remove this pain inside me - but I simply can't." he scowled deeper. "And I   
despise myself for it." he rasped.  
Bulma covered her mouth, tears falling from her eyes.  
"Oh, Vegeta...I never knew..."  
"How could you?" Vegeta hissed, eyes still on the ground. "When rage is my only release?"  
he turned and looked at Bulma, a bitter flame in his black eyes. "See?" he raised a hand to her   
face and wiped away a tear. "You can weep for me. Even the Namek could weep for others, and he   
was a Demon God. You can weep for others." he said, his tone almost accusing.  
"Vegeta, don't do this to yourself, please..." Bulma pleaded.  
Vegeta glared at the grave beside him.  
"It's his fault." he rasped. "I'm like this because of him...before he died, I was   
fine...none of these damn emotions were troubling me..." Vegeta clenched his fists. Bulma put a   
hand on his arm, but he snatched it away. "Don't you touch me, I don't want your pity!! It's his  
fault, all his fault!! Kakarrot, you died, dammit! You're dead!!" he put his hands to his hair   
and grabbed clumps of it. He powered up and his aura flared. "What's happened to me?! Why am I   
like this?! WHY?!!" he screeched, turning Super Saiyan. He blasted away before Bulma could do   
anything. She cried for him to stop, but he was long gone. She collapsed by the headstone,   
wrapping her arms around it.  
"Oh, Goku..." she sobbed. "I know you can't hear me, but please...Vegeta needs your   
help..." 


	2. Ch. 2 - Tears

A/N: Very large - Porunga-sized - apologies for not updating for so long - the last time I tried,  
my computer wouldn't accept the site! As an apology, I'm posting Ch. 2 and a li'l something extra  
for being so patient. It's titled 'Goku the Good Saiyan'. Ok, this is the warning chapter!   
Suicide, blood, tears, slight insanity, confessions, Angsty scenes, very dramatic scenes...it's   
all here. This is my personal favorite chapter because it's so powerful. I have had no   
experience of what happens in this chapter, but I hope I pulled it off well. Definite R/R, pleez!  
  
Ch. 2 - Tears  
  
Tears of rage, Tears of pain  
Burning in my eyes  
I realize I'm crying...  
Crying...I'm crying  
Bitter tears falling like rain  
- Crying, Whitesnake  
  
Vegeta landed back at the cliff. He looked at his hands in his grey fingerless gloves. He   
clenched his fists and looked down at his brown muscle shirt, then his green lycra trousers and   
black boots. He felt his hair.  
"I am so different...to what I used to be..." he murmured, remembering his Saiyan armour,  
blue lycra ensemble and white boots, completed by tall, spiky hair - so long ago now... "But it   
is all cosmetic...all the new clothes in the world can't change who I am..." he slammed his fists  
into the ground. "I'm still just a self-absorbed, barbarous...bakayaro!!" he roared, trembling   
with fury. He powered down and raised a hand to his face. He realised he was crying. They were   
hot tears of anger.  
"Tears...falling for myself...again...NO!!" he shrieked. He couldn't stop them though,   
and he buried his face in his hands and wept silently, but for the occasional shuddering breath.  
"What's wrong with me?" he choked. "Before Kakarrots death, I was never such an   
emotional wreck..."   
He paused, then raised his head, dry-eyed. The scowl returned to his face as he stood up and   
walked to the middle of the cliff. He looked up at the sky, eyes burning.  
"That's it! I refuse to take this anymore! Kakarrot, if you can hear me, look down here   
and see what you've pushed me to!" he roared. "Every time we battled you defeated me! Even in   
death you reduce me to a weak, snivelling heap! Well - not this time!"  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a Swiss army knife. He held it up to the heavens.  
"You see?" he said, grinning madly. "We'll see what the world thinks of a great hero when  
they see what you've done! I'm going to find you up there, and I'll make you pay for what you've  
done to me! I'll get you, I swear it! I win this time, Kakarrot! You hear me? I win!!"  
The Prince flicked the knife out and pressed the sharp blade into his forearm. The dark blood   
quickly spilled out, staining his trousers and grass. He felt the pain as he slashed himself   
again and again, each cut deeper and more bitter than the last. He had felt pain before, many   
times - sometimes at the hand of Goku. It was no different to him.  
When he stopped, he wiped some of the blood away. He had clearly scarred into his arm the   
katakana for Kakarrotto. He held the blade up to his throat as the blood dripped from his   
fingers.  
"Watch and savour, Kakarrot! The death of your High Prince Vegeta!!"  
Just before he drew the line to end his life, he sensed a brief flicker of a power level. He spun  
around, he neither saw nor sensed anyone. Turning around again, he pressed the blade against his   
throat, ready to slash, when he stopped. Darkness had suddenly fallen around him like a ton of   
bricks. He was no longer on the cliff, he was just standing in blackness. His eyes grew like   
saucers as he stared into the distance, the knife slipping from his grasp.  
"K..Ka.." he faltered. "Kakarrot?"  
The orange gi suit...the jet black hair...the blue sash...it was all unmistakable. Goku stood   
before him, the Goku from the old days, not the child he had been turned into, but the adult he   
had been on Namek, with the Androids and Cell, and fighting Buu. The innocent face was  
concerned.  
"Vegeta? What's wrong?" he asked. His voice had a very slight echo to it.  
"How...how did you...or I...get here?" Vegeta asked.  
"Well...I'm an obake."  
"Of course you're a damn obake, I can see that!!"  
"I got here because of Bulma...she said you needed help." Goku replied.  
"Then where am I? Am I dead?"  
"No. Because I'm a ghost, I can't return to your plane. Instead, I can enter your mind.   
So right now you're above consciousness to speak to me." Then Goku noticed Vegetas arm.  
"Vegeta!   
What have you done?" He noticed the look on Princes face. He shook his head. "Oh, no...you   
can't..You should never do something like that - think about all the people that care about you."  
"Like your son?" Vegeta snarled bitterly.  
"What is he supposed to think of you when you don't show up at my funeral? Why weren't   
you there?"  
Vegeta avoided Gokus eyes.  
"I couldn't accept the fact that you were dead. You were always there, that innocent   
grinning face everywhere I turned...then it was gone forever. And I couldn't face that."  
"I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I did what I had to do."  
"Oh yes, I forgot." Vegeta snapped scornfully. "What you had to do - killing yourself for  
a bunch of weaklings who don't even know your name, who couldn't care less if you lived or died,   
just as long as their own yellow hides were safe. Leaving the people who really care about you,   
leaving them to weep and grieve for you until the pain inside is so great it feels like they're   
going to tear apart - yes, that's what you had to do." Bitter resentment burned in his black   
eyes.  
Goku frowned in angry disbelief.  
"How can you think that? When we have powers like ours, we have a responsibility to   
protect people weaker than us - I did it knowing you'd all be strong enough to see it through."   
he looked at Vegetas arm again. "Is that my name?" Vegeta again avoided Gokus gaze. "I had no   
idea it would hit you this hard, Vegeta...I just never thought you cared what happened to me."  
Vegeta squirmed under the other Saiyans eyes, but tried to pass it off as a shrug.  
Goku looked at Vegeta for a long time.  
"You've got something on your mind. You can tell me, you know." When the Prince  
curled   
his lip and scowled scornfully at him, he grinned and shrugged. "It's not like I'm gonna tell   
anybody, is it?"  
Finally, Vegeta conceded.  
"Before you died, I hated you. Thorn in my side, just that little bit better than I was.  
My hunger for immortality and to rule the universe has long since died - I only wanted you to   
die by my hand. That was my reasoning for defending you when you were down.   
"Even though I treated you with such little respect, you brushed it off like nothing.  
You looked past all the hatred and evilness in everybody and tried to see the good in everyone.   
Persistence pays off - I no longer want to kill you all and conquer the galaxy.  
"The point is, you have a very rare gift of encouraging the good in people, and that I   
admire. You treated me like a human, and not the savage creature I was. Everyone else saw me  
for   
what I was, that's why they still don't trust me.  
"That's why..." he glanced at his arm. "..you're the only one around me I considered to   
be a friend." Goku raised his eyebrows at this, but remained silent. "So when you died, it left   
an emptiness inside, and I hated it. I felt isolated - the only one left of a supposedly immortal  
ancient race."  
"You're still a Prince." Goku pointed out. Vegeta chuckled wearily.  
"I may be a Prince..." he shook his head slowly. "...but what good is the title when all   
your subjects are dead? The title reminds me too much of the past...  
"When I was a child, I was Prince Vegeta, the greatest and strongest Saiyan of them all.  
Then Frieza showed up and my life lay in tatters from that day on. I was taken on his ship and   
trained. After I took on the toughest assignment he had, I heard a commotion in Friezas quarters.  
Sensing danger, I looked out the window. What I saw in the next few minutes will remain with  
me   
for eternity.   
"I noticed three things - Frieza above the ship, a large group of soldiers and Planet   
Vegeta behind them. Frieza formed a huge, incredible ball of energy. And I realised all too late.  
I just stood and watched as he threw the ball that hit Planet Vegeta. I saw my home planet, my   
family, everyone I knew explode in front of me. Frieza tried to pawn me of with some drivel   
about a meteor shower. That was the first time I felt truly alone.  
"No-one knew me or felt affection for me. Only Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria treated me  
with  
any respect, but how could I trust them when I knew what they had done? I hated them for their   
strength and hated them for the way they treated me. My hate is what kept me alive and sane...to  
a certain extent.  
"But now...I'm reliving my childhood again. Your trust in me was why I could tolerate   
your friendship. Now you're dead..I have no-one again. Bulma, Trunks and Bra can take care of   
themselves, now. They're strong enough to see something like this through - I am not. There are  
people I know all around me..but I've never felt so alone in my life."  
To Gokus surprise, tears formed in Vegetas eyes.  
"I've tried and I've tried, but I can't accept your death. The last person who would ever  
understand me and my Saiyan traits, who would accept me for who I am and not who I used to  
be.  
"Every person who ever gave a damn about me is gone, even you. I thought you'd never   
die..how wrong I was...Everyone always leaves me, always.."  
Vegeta swallowed and blinked, the tears beginning to run down his cheeks. Goku took a step   
forward. Vegeta shook his head and looked down.  
"I've had enough, I can't take it anymore..I'm not strong enough.."  
"Vegeta, stop.."  
Vegeta suddenly looked up.  
"Are you telling me I deserve this? After all I've been through in my life, I deserve yet  
more punishment?"  
"No! No, it's not like that at all.." Goku protested, looking away.  
"If I don't deserve it then WHY?" Vegeta asked. He came closer then fell to his knees at  
Gokus feet. "I'm at my lowest point, and I know I won't see it through.." he grabbed his scarred  
forearm and held it up to Gokus face. "..isn't this proof enough for you?"  
He let the arm drop and chuckled bitterly. He wiped his cheek, his tears mixing with the smear  
of  
blood his palm had left behind. He looked at his hands.  
"Look at me..look at what I've become, Kakarrot..what I've been reduced to.." he looked   
up with pitiful, tear-filled eyes, darkened by lack of sleep and slightly puffy. He grabbed Gokus  
gi suit front. "Just look at me...I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, the strongest ancient race in   
the universe, and I'm kneeling before a third-class fool of a Saiyan, begging...begging and   
weeping..." he sobbed. His voice was hoarse as he began speaking again. Goku watched him, the  
Princes pain reflected in his own eyes.  
"I'm on my knees before you and I'm pleading & beseeching you,  
Kakarrot...PLEASE...PLEASE just let me DIE..."  
and bowed his head.  
  



	3. Ch. 3 - Farewell

Ok, hiya! This is the third chapter (as you might have guessed), and it gets pretty depressing,   
but there are also happy moments in it. Major angst at the beginning, but, thanks to Goku, you  
won't go away feeling too bad. A VERY, VERY tiny element of B/V at the end, but it's nothing   
major. Don't ask about Gokus little speech in the middle - it's not my philosophy, but it's still  
something to think about. Stick around for the epilogue - it's pretty important. That's the   
Kleenex chapter...R/R as always, pleez!  
One last note : Zarra Rous, thank you VERY much for that heartfelt review - you brought tears to  
my eyes, and not a lot of people can do that! I deeply appreciate what you said, and I'm glad I  
got the right moods across. I hope this chapter is just as good. As a result of you review, I'm   
dedicating this chapter to you. Without people like you, I just wouldn't bother. Thanks again -   
this one's for you, baby! ^_^  
  
Ch. 3 - Farewell  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride/from these bad dreams  
And give into sad thoughts that are maddening...  
Cuz I can't hold on/when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
- By Myself, Linkin Park  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku murmured. The Prince looked up with a brief glint in his eyes that may   
have been hope long ago, but now seemed more like desperation. The dead Saiyan sighed, then  
regretfully shook his head. Vegeta stared up at him in utter disbelief. The pain that had burnt  
inside him, like he had just been blasted through the heart, that had driven him to suicide had   
faded upon Gokus return...all too briefly. Now it was back and it felt ten times worse. At   
first, he felt in the brink of collapse, drained of all energy and spirit. He was crushed. Then  
he felt his arms tremble as an emotion suddenly began to rush to the surface. Bitter fury gripped  
Vegeta, and, without thinking, he jumped up, drew back and punched Goku hard across the face.  
"You say that my suffering is over, Saiyan!" Vegeta screamed. "And yet still you delight  
in seeing me like this! I HATE you!!" he shrieked, punching him again. Goku simply bowed his  
head and closed his eyes as Vegeta punched him over and over again. Gokus face and gi suit became  
flecked with the Princes blood and tears. He kept screaming his hate with each punch. Tears still  
streamed down his face as he fell to his knees again and began punching the black ground. It  
became spattered with blood as his knuckles split. His energy quickly drained, his punches   
weakened, and he eventually was left on his hands and knees, weeping brokenly.  
"Why won't you let me die..." he whispered.  
"There's so much more you can do with your life."  
"So much more...like feel like trash, then watch as everyone dies around me, and everyone  
else gets over it so quickly and I have to deal with it over & over again until I die a painful  
and lonely death myself and no-one cares. Yes, so much more..."  
"No, Vegeta, that's not what I mean!" Goku said sternly. I don't know what life has in   
store for you, no-one does. But I can be damn sure that you will die sad and alone, and you'll   
regret not living the life you always wanted for the rest of your afterlife, and believe me  
that's a very long time. But that will only happen if you carry on like this." his tone softened.  
"This is going to be one of the toughest times in your life, there's no denying that. You've got  
the willpower to see it through. Now, prove it to me. Show me the kind of strength I've come to   
expect from my High Prince."  
Vegeta looked at him, but his face stayed the same. The red flecks and streaks of blood were in   
sharp contrast to his pale cheeks and the dark hollowness of his eyes. Gokus shoulders slumped.  
He thought for a moment, then crouched down next to Vegeta.  
"Well...how about this - the way I see life. Picture this - you're a kid and you're at a  
swimming pool, and you wanna go on the flume. It takes some guts to do it, cuz it seems like the  
tubes are gonna break and just fall right out of the air. You're right in the middle of the flume  
right now, and yours is kinda unstable. There's nothing to be scared of, cuz you can't turn back  
now, and there's nothing you can do about it, so just face your fears. And real soon, you're   
gonna pass this shaky patch and reach the water at the end - the big splashdown. That's when   
you can be free."  
There was silence for a while as Vegeta slowly looked back up at the deceased Saiyan. The tears   
had stopped.   
"Kakarrot..." he said finally. "That was the worst analogy I've ever heard."  
Goku chuckled.  
"Well, when you've gotta make the best of it.." he shrugged.  
"...then I'll just have to go with it." Vegeta murmured, standing up.  
"What?" Goku asked, also standing up.  
"I'll try. But I better have a damn good life to look forward to."  
Goku smiled.  
"That's the guts I was talking about. You've still got some things to learn about   
yourself and the people around you. I know Gohan is a little cold to you now, but you'll make  
peace with each other. The last thing I want - or anyone else wants - is to see a great warrior  
like you...just fade away. The universe still may need you, especially now since you're the   
strongest.."  
"Alright, alright, don't milk it." Vegeta interrupted. "You want me to start punching you  
again? I'll do what you ask of me."  
Goku smiled again.   
"Hug!" he cried.   
He suddenly threw his arms around Vegeta in a bear hug. The Prince, because of the suddenness  
of the action and the force with which Goku exerted it, couldn't help giving a small,   
embarrassing cry of surprise, that came out as  
"Wa!"  
Blushing at his cry, and Gokus unexpected display of affection, Vegeta merely returned the hug  
by patting Gokus back, then squirming free. He coughed and smoothed down his shirt front, then   
glared unconvincingly at Goku.  
"Careful, Saiyan. If I can still see and hear you, I'm still your Prince. Show some   
respect." then, under his breath: "A handshake would've done it..."  
Goku chuckled inwardly. Some things are never going to change. His aura glowed, and he  
hovered into the air.  
"Gotta go. If you ever wanna speak to me, I'm always gonna listen. Don't forget what I   
said." he murmured.  
Vegeta smirked for the first time in a long time. He folded his arms.  
"As if I could. Tell Enma I said hi."  
"Sure. Oh, and Vegeta - one last thing..."  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow enquiringly. Goku folded his arms and spoke - in Saiyan tongue.  
"Junbutte u komo-tuki, wutushi mi ijo sumu."  
The Prince saw a brief flash of something that he wasn't totally sure that it happened. He could  
have sworn he had caught a brief glimpse of Goku in a Saiyan battle suit, and royal insignia...  
blinking, he became certain of two things. Gokus innocent grin had been replaced by a smirk not  
unlike his own, and his eyes held the fire of his people that Vegeta had spent so long holding  
alone.   
"'Good luck to you, my High Prince'...but how could he.." Vegeta looked up. "Kakarrot,   
wait!"  
Goku drifted backwards, and there was a blinding flash of light. When Vegeta opened his eyes,  
Goku was gone, and he was back on the cliff, and the sky had cleared to a beautiful aquamarine,  
and the sun hung high, shining golden.  
"How could he know.." he murmured. Before he could think further, his mind and vision  
clouded over, and the dead pain returned to his arm. He looked down slowly, eyelids heavy, and   
saw the grass beneath him stained red. Drops of blood fell from his fingertips, and he found it  
hard to move. He was drained. Through the fog of his mind, he heard a voice. Turning, he saw  
a car speeding towards him. It stopped, and Bulma stepped out, eyes wide. This was the last thing  
he saw. He stepped forward and croaked  
"Bul..." before he crumpled to the ground.  
Bulma ran over and knelt by his side, holding his head up. Vegeta looked up through sightless   
eyes at her, and instinctively reached up and brushed the hair from her eyes with a bloody hand.  
"I wish I could see you...so I could see how...beautiful you are...one last time.."   
he whispered. His eyes rolled and became a dead weight in Bulmas arms.  
"Vegeta...?" Bulma whimpered.  
The last thing the Prince heard before he was enveloped by the icy black waters of  
unconsciousness was Bulmas screams.  
  
(Once again, stick around for the epilogue if you want an uplift from this, because this really  
isn't the end of the story. It's pretty inspirational.) 


	4. Epilogue - Freedom

After all the events that have occurred over the last week in America, my heart goes out to you  
all out there, being a UK author. I know I can never possibly fathom what could be going through  
your minds, or how badly it has affected some of you, but I can only hope you can see the truth   
in this chapter and the previous one. I'm sickened that humans can do this to one another. If   
unfortunately this has affected you personally, probably the last thing you want to do is read   
some trivial blurb, and I don't blame you. But if you can possibly find the time to read this   
chapter, I hope you'll find it not in the least bit trivial, and I hope this helps you if you are  
feeling low. What I am typing in this is totally true, so please try and relate to it. Good luck  
and keep going - I hope you can all see this through, and the UK is behind you every step of the  
way.  
  
Dedicated to all the victims of the WTC, Pentagon and Pennsylvania disasters,  
All their families and friends,   
And all the citizens of the United States,  
11th September 2001  
  
Never give up.  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
EPILOGUE - Freedom  
  
You were there for summer dreaming  
And you are a friend indeed  
And I know you'll find your freedom  
Eventually  
For eternity  
- Eternity, Robbie Williams  
  
A week later, a Prince slowly made his way up the hill in the graveyard, alone. As soon as he was  
healed enough - he refused to take a Senzu bean, wanting to think deeply until he was able to   
walk well - he went to revisit Gokus grave.  
When he reached the top of the hill, he realized someone else was there. Short black hair, orange  
gi suit and fiery black eyes that glared at him with derision.  
"What do YOU want?" Gohan growled.  
"I came to see Kakarrot." Vegeta murmured. Gohan stood from his crouched position.  
"His name is Goku - and you have no business here. If you don't have the respect to   
attend the funeral, you're not wanted near his resting place."  
Gohan glared unblinkingly and dangerously at Vegeta, barring his path.  
"Would K...Would Goku want anyone to fight in a place like this? That would be   
disrespectful. " Vegeta said calmly.  
"How DARE you speak to ME of respect!" Gohan snarled, then swung his fist at Vegeta.  
The Prince felt a rush of adrenalin as his Saiyan blood readied him for action, but he resisted   
it.  
"Wait!" he said, and automatically raised his arm to block it. Unfortunately, it was his  
bandaged and injured arm. Gohans fist smashed into his forearm. Vegeta roared in pain and fell  
to his knees, clutching his arm. Gohan stepped back.  
"Stay away from me and my father - you don't care about him, you're just doing this for  
show! You disgust me!"  
Vegeta remained on his knees, but looked up.  
"This is what you think of me? I admit, I cannot blame you. But you're wrong. Do you  
want to see what I did? What I think of Kakarrot?"  
Gohan narrowed his eyes. Vegeta took hold of the bandage encircling his arm and tore it off   
without a second thought. It revealed the lacerations in his forearm spelling out 'Kakarrotto'.  
Gohans eyes widened, but before he could speak, Vegeta retold how he attempted suicide, not  
mentioning Gokus appearance. He then told the stunned Gohan the reason for his absence from  
the funeral.  
Gohan sank to his knees, thunderstruck. All he could say was  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's alright. I still have a great deal to learn myself - like suicide isn't the way   
out." Vegeta sighed wearily.  
"I don't think anyone realised how much you and dad connected."  
Vegeta studied his arm for a while, then looked up at Gohan.  
"So can I see your father now?"  
They stood and walked to the grave side, standing next to each other in silence. Eventually,   
Gohan spoke.  
"I never thought I'd miss him this much." he said, his voice wavering with emotion.  
"You never know how much someone means to you until they're gone." Vegeta  
murmured. "I can only hope you're stronger than me...and don't choose my way of escaping the   
truth."  
Gohan looked at Vegeta.  
"It's given you a new perspective, hasn't it?"  
"It has made me realise that although someone close to me has gone, I still have a lot to  
live for. I think it's shown me and a lot of people what true courage is - sacrificing your life  
for a world of people you're probably never going to meet. Whatever happens to us now, you can  
bet it won't be as bad as what he had to do - choosing between the world and your own life and   
loved ones. It's humbling. It's shown me that powers such as ours come with responsibility.   
Humans are biologically weaker than Saiyans, and if we choose to live on this planet we have a   
duty to protect it. Kakarrot proved that. That was true courage."  
"And now we have to show courage and carry on with our lives" Gohan agreed.  
"We'll miss him, though...nothing can change that. The grinning face, the ridiculous   
hair, and that innocence that drove me out of my mind. It was infuriating at the time, but now I  
wish he'd just pop up out of nowhere with that grin on his face."  
Vegeta paused and heard a slight noise. Glancing at Gohan, he realised the half-Saiyan was   
crying. Eyes shining with tears, he looked down at the grave of his father.  
"That's Goku, alright." he whispered. "Look...at the gravestone."  
Since he had been there, Vegeta had never thought to look at Gokus headstone. He read it aloud,  
and gasped at what he saw. The Prince heard Gohan speak.  
"I couldn't leave it off there."  
Vegeta stood up. A single tear rolled down Gohans cheek.  
"He was my father and my hero...and I'll never forget him."  
There was silence for a while, then Gohan felt something on his shoulder. Looking round he saw   
Vegetas hand resting there. It felt odd to Gohan - once the greatest menace to the Earth and   
Universe was now offering him comfort. He was unsure how to react until Vegeta spoke.  
"A martyr to us all...I respected him more than anyone else."  
Gohan smiled sadly and nodded. Vegeta suddenly found his vision blurred. Reaching up to his   
face, he was shocked to find that he was crying too. And not for himself...  
He also smiled sadly and chuckled a little, eyes closed. Gohan looked at him.  
"What?"  
Vegeta opened his eyes, a small tear shining in each of their corners. He raised his head to the   
breeze, cherry blossom flying free.  
"Nothing...I think I just saw the water at the end of the flume."  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
But tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone  
- Adams Song, Blink 182  
  
  
Son-Goku  
-  
Husband, Father, Grandfather - So Much More To Us All.  
A Sacrifice We Will Never Forget.  
We'll Miss You For Eternity.  
-  
"Kakarrot"   
________________________________________________________________________   
  
What do we think? Major R/R, please, big reviews if possible...thanks for your support.  



End file.
